Sticky Situation
by EvilCatBoyOfTheGalaxy
Summary: Battle Academia Universe


The typically bright and energetic girl is currently in a state of exhaustion, exhaling from walking down the hall...

"So... heavy... ugh..."

"Wait, miss Crownguard! I'm-"

Before the man below her could say anything, Lux stopped in her tracks before calling out, "yes?! Who said that?"

"Oh no," he muttered, averting his eyes from not being able to look away.

"Mr. Graves? Where... are you?" Lux called out, her tone quieting near the end out of exhaustion. She lets out a disgruntled sound as she trembles holding on to the many books in her hands, covering her view.

"Lux. I'm down here. I'm stuck from falling on this sticky floor," Graves lets out a sigh, praying to every god out there that the girl wouldn't drop all the heavy books on top of him. Lux's eyes widened as her fingers gripped tighter on the books. In a hurry, she attempts to step back, but her feet were already stuck to the ground. She nearly drops the books while doing so, letting out a no before regaining the little composure she had left.

"Books... too heavy!" the thin girl cries as she begins to shake even more from all the heavy books.

"Set them besi-" yet again before Graves can finish, Lux rushes and lowers herself, her knees hitting the ground as he hears the books fall to his side. He can no longer avert his eyes from the unfortunate sight before him. The light trying to poke in from her skirt is hard to see, but the girl has a wedgie. He gulps as his heart begins to race as Lux's pink panties rub against his face.

Lux pants as she finally lets go of the books, but not for long as she realizes she can't stand back up. Her knees are stuck to the floor and the professor has a full view of the thin panties she wore today... she couldn't find any so she wore a pair she didn't like as much, ones too small that give her a constant wedgie. Her face heats up thinking if she should fix her wedgie or not, but before she can try, she feels a hot breeze on her vagina.

"M-Mr. Graves, I'm so sorry..." Lux stammers, her face beginning to heat up even more from his every breath and the silence. She covers her face in embarrassment as she can feel her vagina react in excitement, but her brain screams in terror. The silence is even more tortuous, so she asks him in a desperate plea, "What do I... d-do?"

The silence lingers for a moment before Graves states, "It's fine."

She pants as her face reddens even more as she realized any word he spoke would make her squirm. The response made Lux's pussy feel like it's throbbing, his lips moving against her felt so frighteningly good. She can feel his beard tickle against her vagina, a feeling she must resist to grind against as she smothers his face with her thighs.

Graves can feel himself getting harder, much to his dismay. The more he feels her panties getting wet, the more he just wants to... he opens his mouth and slowly runs his tongue along her wet, constricted pussy. He hears a quiet moan before he feels Lux push her vagina against his face, grinding against him and leaving him feeling wet. He feels her thighs tighten around his head as he licks her again, the moaning slowly getting louder and her grinding getting harder and quicker. She grinds in every direction, whimpering as she begins to rub in a way that exposes more of her pussy out of the wedgie. She keeps rubbing sideways before she can feel the wedgie easily move to the side from her soaking them with arousal.

He licks her down the middle of her wet pussy, making her moan as she closes her eyes and shoots her head back. So badly he wants to grab the girl and fuck her like she the little slut she's being. He can feel her lower herself even more, her vagina now fully exposed to his mouth. As he begins eating her out, he feels a hand unzip his pants and expose his hard cock that's leaking precum. Graves feels a hand grasp it and stroke it in a fast paced manner. He lets out a low growl, vibrating her pussy and feeling the girl twitch as she begins to cum.

To his surprise, he can move his hands as he lifted himself up during Lux's orgasm. He roughly grabbed the girl by her waist, lifting her up and taking her to his office.

"You've been a bad girl, miss Crownguard," Graves says as he lays her down on his desk and takes off his pants, exposing his large and aroused hairy cock. Lux's legs are spread open as she looks at his dick, she whimpers as she finds herself wrapping her legs around the professor. He lets out a chuckle as he lowers himself down on the desk, one hand roughly grabbing her waist and the other smacks down beside her head. He begins to plow inside the girl, fucking her so hard the desk begins to shake. Lux lets out so many sweet sounds, filling the room with moans and pleas. Her legs tighten around the man as he fucks her, throwing her head back as her eyes begin to roll and drool escapes her mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck as she can feel her second orgasm coming, and the dick throbbing inside her showing no mercy. They both feel the throbbing friction and cum together, letting out loud moans and not caring if the whole Academia heard...

"Detention. Here. Tomorrow," Professor Graves states as he sat down and bent her over his knee and lifted up her skirt, the slap on her ass letting out a loud smack that filled the room.

"Yes, Mr. G-Graves..." she quietly replies in an exhausted manner.


End file.
